


ayden

by noname18022



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname18022/pseuds/noname18022
Summary: Ayden and Andrew are best friends until they find out they like each other.
Relationships: Ayden/Andrew





	ayden

**Author's Note:**

> These are real amazing people. I’ll list their Instagrams at the end.

Please enjoy.


End file.
